


Heart of the Broken

by FeralDraeko



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDraeko/pseuds/FeralDraeko
Summary: A series of short stories and or excerpts of a life gone wrong.Not everything is bad. But perhaps it better to go day by day.





	Heart of the Broken

The term "dad" means nothing to me. It means nothing but hurt and disappointment. Every man I looked to as father has turned around and wished me death discreetly behind a smile. 

They cared nothing about me or my family and only cared about themselves and their own kids. It doesn't matter how I ever saw them before because ever "father" is the same. I have nothing left. If I don't get a job he will just leave me and my family homeless. Perhaps it will never matter. 

If his daughter wasn't a goddess before she is now. A goddess of blades and lies. No stitch will ever fix what she and he has done. I will never wish death on a soul but I hope they are happy. Her father can return to another drug addict just like she wants. She can grow up to be a stripper and be hooked on medication like her mother was. Perhaps she will even get pregnant like she wants.

In elementary school refusing to wear a pad just so she can make my family out to be bad people by saying she doesn't have anything here when she took my supplies. Perhaps another part is so she can prove that she's ready for kids. Not even 12 and she wishes to be a stripper. 

Does anything matter to him or is it just to make his daughter to be perfect? Open your eyes, man. She is a devil in disguise. Worse than Abigail Williams of The Crucible. She killed several people just so she could have a man she had had sex with during the Salem Witch Trials and sentenced the mans wife to death. She was made out to be a figure of God. Sounds so familiar to see what poor choices she has made. Your daughter is doing the same. But you refuse to see it. Now you are willing to cast out a hurt woman and three children all because you see her as perfect. Your daughter is not perfect but you will never see it. 

Thanks to you if I don't get this job I will be homeless. My family will be homeless. But you will never care.

And to think I called you dad Saturday night when I was out with friends. I thought I trusted you. But you are just like every other man. If it's not you blood it doesn't matter. I pray that your son NEVER end up like you. He may not have emotions like you but I swear he better not be the man you are. You are selfish and vile. I hope you are happy. 

Break more hearts. Never commit. Only be a dad to your daughter who will end up pregnant as soon as she gets the chance.

I hope your happy. This is probably my final goodbye since you don't care enough to read this. I want my 12 years back. From you and my biological father.


End file.
